


Love on the Shooting Range

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel summons his courage and asks Dean out. Herein lie the results...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Shooting Range

**Author's Note:**

> Also based off a role play me and my friend.

It's late in the afternoon, and Castiel frowns at the table in front if him. He's been puzzling over Dean for most of the day but cannot make much sense of him. Of course, Dean always has to be difficult to figure out. Sam clicks away on his laptop and suddenly it occurs to Cas Sam can help. Awkwardly he clears his throat. "Sam, I require some assistance with Dean."  
Sam looks up from his laptop. "Um, yeah, what do you need?"  
"I'd like to take him out on a date," Castiel leans forward earnestly. "but I'm unsure how to approach him or the kind of date he would enjoy."  
Sam manages not to choke on air, but it's a near thing. "...You like Dean?"  
Castiel blinks. "Charlie informed me it was glaringly obvious, and I assumed you knew also." He blushes. "Apologies, Sam."  
Sam recovers his equilibrium and tries to help. " So um, you wanna ask him out?"  
"Yes," Castiel nods. "I want to see if he reciprocates my affections."  
"Well," Sam runs a hand through his hair. "Where do you want to go with him?"  
"That's where I'm struggling." Castiel frowns. "I don't think he would appreciate a fancy restaurant, but I also don't much enjoy bars. Perhaps a shooting range?"  
"Okay," Sam nods. "Do you know how to shoot?"  
"I do not, but I think Dean may enjoy teaching me."  
Sam grins, "Okay, that sounds good!"  
"Thank you Sam." Castiel smiles lightly. "I will go ask him now." Castiel disappears in a flutter of wings.

Castiel reappears a few rooms over. Dean has his back to him, doing something on a table.  
"Dean," Cas hesitates. "Are you busy?"  
"Nah," Dean answers and gestures to the table. "I'm just cleaning my gun. Why?"  
Castiel swallows, here goes. "I'd like to take you on a date." There. He looks down and blushes.  
Dean does a double take, shocked. "What? Cas?"  
Castiel's face turns a deeper shade of red. "I like you, Dean. If you aren't interested I can leave." Cas turns around.  
"No," Dean takes a few quick steps forward and grabs Castiel's wrist. " I'm interested."  
Castiel smiles, relieved. "Would you teach me how to handle firearms?"  
Dean grins back. "Hell yeah!" He grabs Cas hand and tugs him outside. "This is going to be fun."  
Castiel squeezes the warm calloused hand holding his. "Thank you, Dean."  
"Yeah, no problem." His hand squeezes back.

A few hours later, Castiel knows how to shoot quite well, hitting the targets dead on. He puts down his gun and smiles at Dean.  
"I greatly enjoyed our time, Dean. Now, should anything happen to my grace I will not be," Cas puts up air quotes."A baby in a trench coat."  
Dean chuckles. "No problem."  
They walk back towards the bunker in comfortable silence. Feeling bold, Castiel gives Dean a lingering kiss on the cheek. Dean shifts closer to Castiel. "I love you, Cas." He grabs Castiel's tie and pulls him in to plant a kiss on his lips. Castiel melts against Dean, enjoying the chaste kiss. Dean leans back against the Impala and pulls Cas with him.  
The angel pulls back long enough to whisper, "I love you too, Dean."  
Then he leans in and kisses Dean again. Deans hands come up to rest on his cheeks as his tongue licks gently at the seam of Castiel's mouth. Confused but intrigued, Cas parts his lips and shivers at the feel of someone else's tongue against his own. They make out slow and lazy for a while, just enjoying each other. Eventually, their lips separate with a slick sound as Castiel pulls back.  
"I shall have to thank Sam later, he helped me ask you out."  
"Huh." Dean grins, fingers stroking through Castiel's hair. "Well, good job there."  
Cas closes his eyes and sighs as fingers run through his hair. The fingers pause.  
"Hey Cas, I have a question."  
Castiel opens his eyes and tilts his head. "Yes Dean?"  
"Why'd you ask me out? What makes me special to you?"  
Castiel brings his hands up to Deans forearms. "You never give up, on Sam or me or anything. You came into purgatory for me, and protected me when I needed it most. And," Castiel blushes. "You are beautiful."  
Dean blushes lightly and slips his hands out of the angels hair to wrap his arms around him instead. "Thanks, Cas."  
"Of course, Dean." Cas lays his head in Deans shoulder and relaxes into him.  
Dean kisses his forehead softly. "Love you, Cas."  
In return Cas kisses his collarbone. "I love you too."  
Dean smiles and presses his cheek to Cas hair.  
Castiel shifts closer, nuzzling Deans neck. "We should go inside before Sam worries..."  
Dean shakes his head. "We can wait. Sam understands."  
"Okay." Cas closes his eyes. "You're comfortable."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot," Dean chuckles against Castiel's hair.  
They doze together comfortably against the impala; Castiel savoring the feel of Dean holding him, and Dean enjoying the feel of Castiel against him.  
After a while, Cas rouses and lifts his head. "Will you kiss me some more Dean?"  
Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Castiel's mouth. "Course, sweetheart." 

It's late in the afternoon, and Castiel finally has a clearer picture of Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like it? Lemme know!


End file.
